history_rewrittenfandomcom-20200215-history
John and His Family
John Hawk is also known as Dagon and as the god Ra calls him Zakhis. He leads the Shadows and protects the Innocent. Ra saw a slight glimpse of the future when Dagon and John met him and thus he called John Zakhis for it is the Shadow word for "Saviour". 15% Human, 40% Dragon, 15% Shapshifter, 20% Vampire, 10% Chimero. John was born on the 24th of May 3018 however when he was born he was binded with Dagon and as he grew older he became more powerful. Background "Everyone thinks that the "Shadows" and the "Darkness" are evil but you must never pre judge the Shadows because for all you know they could be the salvation of this Earth." John Hawk, 2 AD, 24th March. When Dagon was born he was born with the magicial prowess of a god and thus trained for 1 eon mastering each and every form of magic. He spent most of his life as a Dragon in the Dragon Realm known as Dagon however during his 3rd eon alive he sold his soul to the Chimero Order and became a spiritual being until he was assigned to John's body to serve as his Protector and his Spiritual self for John was born with the blood of a Chimero in the year 3018 BC on the 15th of May. A Artifact made by the God Ra changed John's DNA into that of a Shapshifter. John had fought in every war but when it came to 2 Million CE (5,000,000 AD turned into CE due to alien alliences) John decided to return to 1 AD and used the Temporal Rift Magic he made over 1 eon ago to do so. Armed with knolwedge of the future he descovered Vex and Arch and became both an ally and a friend to them. Dagon and John were separated over a misunderstanding and it left both is uberable pain, Hunter saw this as a opportunity and sealed Dagon's soul in his Soul Sword. Arch gave John the key to the sword's location and John dragged Dagon's soul out and became one with him only to have the evil side of both become a separate conscious who he later trapped in the song "Ich Will" by Rammstein. The alter ego of John became more powerful then John himself and respected John for the evil side was named Zakhis. The only way for Zakhis to be released if for John to sing "Ich Will" up to a certain point then his body will change and he will become Zakhis however John still has control and return when every he chooses. His reason for choosing "Ich Will" is because it is German for "I Want" and in it it talks about wanting to be herd and seen which is what Zakhis yearns for. When John was only 18 years old he commanded the armies of The-Order agenst the army of Set, the battle ended with a victory however the tyrant Tyerial fled to Greece. Tyerial raised the Titans from the very earth to confront The-Order however it ended with John draining the blood of each and every Titan into hundreds of vases. John used the blood of the Titans and a book called "The Tome of the Immortals" to create a potion that turned him into the purist of the pure vampire. This version of the curse can only be destroyed by magic so Stakes and Garlic not even Silver or Sunlight would work however he perfected his new found powers to protect him of magic but it was still his weakness up to the point when he fully combined with Dagon and gained his Immunity to magic. John and Allisa decided to have children however John was too busy with the prevention of war among the Lycanthropes and the Shadows. John made a pocket dimension that speeds up time by 876 times then normal time, this ended up with John able to stay with his family as his children grew up but when they reached a certien age they would return to the normal universe and live out the rest of their lives. Allisa gave birth to twins, Arthas and Cynthia. During the cermony of the Gods Arthas choose the path of the Warrior and Cynthia choose the path of the Ranger. The children both inherited their farther's powers and immortality not to mention a Mana Well was made for each one of them. John met a Lycanthrope called Wolf Darkmane or as John called him Wolf who was also a Chimero and ended up becoming one of John's best friends and greatest allies in future wars. Wolf had a child around 15 years old, (before John and Allisa had their's) this child was called Ren and her genitics mutated and she became a Vampire instead of a Lycanthrope but when John visits them she always refers to John as Uncle because John became what all Vampires call his "Uncle" when he became the Purist of the pure. he started the existance of Vampires in the Earth world and was one of the first but the most well known for the others were hunted down and slayen by John so he could gain more power making him the only living Elder Vampire. Dagon is the direct Great Great Great Grandson of One of the Five Kumori Dragons to ever exist in the Dragon Realm they are the Gods the Legendary Dragons worshiped and are both respected and feared. But only the Legendary Dragons knew of them for only the Legendary could comprehend the power of the Shadows. The Great Great Great Grandfather of Dagon is Mokushiroku the Kumori Dragon of Apocalypse this explains Dagon's magical prowess. Artifacts/Weapons/Armor Over 1 eon John had collected every Artifacts, Weapons, Armor, Abilities and Books from any and all Games, Movies, Books, Manga, Comic, TV Show and ended up becoming the ultimate collector by traveling to Parallel Universes and stealing them.